


Day 2: Lingerie "A Penchant for Panties"

by bluest_skies



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Sub!Dean, smut for smut's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his love of silky underwear. - Shortened version for fic challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Lingerie "A Penchant for Panties"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Dom/sub Verse, but has been cut to fit the word limit of the challenge. The full version can be read at my personal account. Enjoy! :)

Dean toed off his shoes, trembling fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans. He lifted his hips to slide his jeans down, which pressed his face deeper into Castiel's crotch. Dean battled with himself to not turn his head and mouth at Castiel's cock through his pants. But god he wanted to. He worked his jeans down, kicking them off, then raised up slightly when Castiel told him to also remove his shirt. Dean settled back, naked except for the hot pink panties he wore that barely contained his cock, which was half-hard, the tip poking out from underneath the waistband. Castiel ran a hand down Dean's chest to his waist, fingertips brushing against the swollen head already leaking precome.

“ You chose well, Dean. I'm pleased. Do you like them?” Castiel hand moved to stroke the shaft through the silky material. Dean's yes stretched out into a groan.

“ I'd like to see what your ass looks like in them. Stand up for me.”

Moving on wobbly legs, Dean stood, facing away from Castiel.

“ Very nice,” Castiel murmured, slipping his fingers beneath the material to run his fingers along the cleft of Dean's ass. Dean gasped, his cock throbbing within the confines of his panties.

“ I think I'd like to see how you move in them. Down on all fours, pet.”

Dean lowered himself to his hands and knees, bowing his back so that his ass was prominently on display. Dean may have wiggled it slightly.

Castiel chuckled lightly, giving Dean's ass a light smack. “Crawl to the bedroom for me.”

Dean moved in the direction of the bedroom, every move causing the panties to slide across his ass and shift against his dripping cock. His breath came in heavy pants, his entire body on fire as Castiel's words floated up from behind him.

“ Mmm, very beautiful, Dean,” Castiel hummed as they made their way into the bedroom. “The color of your panties matches that beautiful flush spreading across your body. Climb up on the bed for me.”

Dean made his way onto the bed, Castiel joining him moments later, naked, his own cock thick and hard. Dean was positioned so that his head was once again in Castiel's lap, Dean's cock within easy reach of Castiel's left hand.

Castiel took his own cock in hand, stroking it a few times before nudging it against Dean's lips. Dean sighed in relief as it slid into his mouth, the ache of wanting to serve Castiel finally being fulfilled. When he felt Castiel place a hand on the back of his head, he relaxed his mouth and throat, letting Castiel use his mouth as he pleased, speeding up when Castiel pressed against his head harder and slowing when Castiel would grip his hair to hold him steady. “There you go,” Castiel murmured. “Such a good boy.”

Dean groaned around Castiel's cock, his tongue lapping along the underside, swallowing when the head brushed along the back of his throat. Castiel lazily stroked Dean through the panties, the material slipping along easily, causing Dean's hips to jerk. Castiel pushed the waistband down slightly, so that the head and part of the shaft was exposed, dragging his fingertips through the liquid leaking from the tip until they were slick.

Castiel nudged Dean's legs apart with his hand, slipping it beneath the panties to run his wet fingers across Dean's perineum and down to his hole. Dean's cock jerked when he felt a fingertip brush across the puckered flesh and he let out a muffled groan around Castiel's dick. Castiel grunted. “Stroke yourself, Dean.”

Dean worked the panties over his cock, stroking erratically as Castiel fucked into his mouth. Castiel continued to brush a finger over Dean's hole, tapping against it randomly. When a finger finally breached his ass, Dean felt overwhelmed by the combined sensations, like a wild thing broken down to pure pleasure, his own and what he was giving to Castiel. He felt as if he had no control over his movements, hips rutting into the air, ass moving to try and take the finger deeper. And he realized, he  _didn't_ have control – it all belonged to Castiel.  _He_ belonged to Castiel. A keening started at the back of Dean's throat.

“ _Oh god_ ...you can come. Come for me pet.” Castiel groaned out, his seed spilling into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed and sucked at Castiel's cock greedily as he came, spurting all over his hand, soaking the front of his panties. He continued to lightly lick and suck as Castiel softened, kissing the tip before resting his head against Castiel's thigh.

“ Would you like to stay the night?” Castiel asked, lightly tracing a finger along one of Dean's eyebrows and down his cheek.

Dean closed his eyes, lips curling into a small smile. “I'd like that.”

 

 


End file.
